Loving You
by wd17190
Summary: Santana has always loved Quinn but can her feelings ever be reciprocated. Review if you want updating!
1. Chapter 1

SANTANA'S P.O.V

Santana Lopez was the baddest bitch at Mckinley High, hell she'd even go as far to say the baddest bitch in the whole of Lima. Nobody messed with her, nobody except Quinn Fabray, Quinn was the only person probably out of the whole of Lima who had the balls to stand up to her and Santana loved it, it's one of the reasons they became best friends in the first place. Best friends since they were nine they had each other's backs sometimes they stabbed each other's backs but mostly they had them.

Santana was 14 when she figured out what the lingering looks inside the girls changing rooms meant, the tingling sensation whenever innocent hands would accidently touch and the disgust she could barely conceal when the stupid boys at school would leer and wolf whistle and make suggestive remarks to her, she was a lesbian and at first it freaked her out but she realised this is who she was, she couldn't help it and eventually she accepted it, I mean she wasn't ready to be waving a rainbow flag parading down the school halls but she accepted who she was.

Santana was 16 when she figured out who the lingering looks inside the girls changing rooms were directed at, who made her skin tingle when they were doing lifts in cheerleading practice or sitting next to each other in class and she would have to cross her arms so as to not reveal that by just a brush of their hands her arm hairs had all stood on end, and that when the boys at school would stare and whistle and flirt she wishes it was one person in particular she wanted to be doing those things, one girl in particular, Santana realised she was crushing on Quinn Fabray and crushing hard.

But Quinn never knew this and Santana suffered with all her feelings for the blonde by herself until it got to senior year and Brittany figured it out.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" They had been sitting on the bleachers watching Quinn boss around all the freshman or more specifically Brittany had been watching, Santana only had eyes for the blonde, when the blue eyed girl just blurted it out.

"WHAT?" Santana tried to compose herself but figured she's blown it with how she shouted it out and Quinn was giving her the famous Fabray eyebrow raise which meant she defiantly shouted it out.

"You're in love with Quinn" she stated.

"Britt, I don't know what you're talking about, your starting to sound loco" Santana said with a nervous laugh while jumping up and trying to speed walk down the steps, she needed to get away from this conversation before it turned bad.

"Oh come on Santana! I see the way you stare at her give it up"

"Oh look is that a Unicorn" trying to distract Britt, it didn't work.

"Ha that would've totally worked if I hadn't already seen my pet Unicorn this morning"

"Huh"

"Fine you wanna play it the hard way, you got it, let's see what Quinn thinks about this shall we" Britt said walking past her. She got two steps before Santana grabbed hold of her arm and spun her round.

"Don't you dare!"

"Dare what, if it's not true, you've got nothing to worry about have you?" Brittany went to make a move to get past her again but Santana kept her grip.

"Brittany"

"Santana"

"BRITTANY!" Santana glared at her to back down but seeing the blue eyed girls ditzy smile she knew a lost cause when she saw one.

"Fine you win, I like Quinn...hey that rhymed"

"I knew it I so called it, so when are you going to tell her"

"I'm not"

"Santana" Britt said sounding exasperated.

"Oh you come on Britt, there's no way in hell, Quinn Fabray is gay and even if she was, she would never go for me" They sat down on the bottom row of bleachers.

"Ugh Santana, is this why you don't go on dates or make out with any guys-

"Uhh-

"Or girls"

"...maybe"

"SANTANA!"

"HEY is everything okay over there?" Quinn noticing the shouting called over.

"Yeh where fine"

"Would you keep your voice down Britt, do you want her to find out I like her"

"Well that would be a start, yeh"

"Britt have you taken something you don't seem like yourself?" Santana said putting her arm on Brittanys forehead feeling her temperature, Brittany swatted her arm away.

"No of course not, it's just I've seen you unhappy for most of high school and now I find out this is why, I mean is Quinn really that important?" Santana thought about the question, was Quinn really that important that she has put her life on hold basically to just hang on to the hope that Quinn will like her back and suddenly the answers there.

"No she not that important Britt...she 's more, I think since the moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew it was her, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the one I want a family with, I've known I was a goner since I looked deeply enough to see that she has golden flecks in her eyes. And she's worth it, she's worth all of it...no dates because all I can think about is her, she's my everything and she doesn't even know"

" I wouldn't bet on it" Shocked Santana looks up to see Quinn stood there, her face a mask of shock and Santana realises she's heard everything she just said.

"I uh...I just came over to see if you two were okay or still fighting and I uh... I-

"You heard what I said" It wasn't a question, she already knew she had , she could see it in her eyes.

"Is it true?"

"Yeh...yeh it is"

"...Uhh I'm just gonna go, I think my Unicorn's calling me" Brittany the one who got all this started had just bailed on her.

"Look Quinn I- but Quinn interrupted.

"I've gotta go" Quinn said avoiding her gaze and quickly walking away.

"Wait Quinn we can talk about this"

"Not now Santana!" Quinn said without even a glance back to where Santana stood. She was frozen in place by the hard tone in Quinn's voice and a little piece of Santana's heart broke away at hearing it directed at her. Santana realised this could be the last time she sees and talks to Quinn as her best friend and she's letting her walk away. _Suck it up Lopez, at least show her what she's missing._ Santana sprinted off after Quinn who had by now disappeared into the girls changing rooms.

Bursting through the door she glanced around for Quinn but she was nowhere in sight, surprisingly neither was nobody else, the freshman must of already went home. Her brain registers that she hears water and she instantly knows where Quinn is, walking towards the showers the rushing water gets louder and she enters the shower room, she spots Quinn straight away standing outside the end cubicle with her cheerio's uniform still in and Santana watched her getting her shampoo and conditioner out of her bag. Santana takes a step forward as if she is being drawn to Quinn when her shoe makes a squeaky sound in the small room, Quinn glances up and freezes, straightening up she keeps her gaze locked with Santana's and she takes another step forward and then another.

"Santana"

Another step forward and another and now she's stood in front of her, their gazes still locked but the pity in Quinn's eyes is unmistakeable, it's this look that has her pushing forward, pushing Quinn backwards into the shower cubicle, into the water and soon they are both drenched, their uniforms clinging to their bodys like wet suits. Santana has Quinn pinned on the back wall both hands within her grasp and her face just a hair breadth away from Quinn's. Santana searches Quinn's face, her pupils are dilated and there is now an unrecognisable expression on her face that Santana can't place, her breathing heavy.

"Sant- Santana breaches the gap between them and presses her lips to Quinn soft plump ones. The kiss is passionate and Santana can't get enough but Quinn doesn't respond just stand there. Santana infuriated that she finally has the fucking balls to kiss her and she isn't kissing back heats things up a bit, kissing the corners of her mouth sensually and then continuing to her chin opens her mouth and places wet kisses softly but firmly along her jaw all the way up to her ear where she takes the shell of the ear into her mouth then whispers breathily.

"Kiss me Q" Pulling her head back slightly to stare into Quinn's eyes who breathing now is laboured, Santana is so turned on by the full blown pupils that she is slow to react as Quinn reverses her grip and flips them now having Santana pinned and Santana is so stunned by this change of events it takes her a second to realise Quinn is kissing her and its driving her crazy, open mouthed kisses to the collar bone and Santana is moaning, suddenly the kisses are getting closer to her lips and the anticipation is killing her, kiss on her neck and she is squirming, her chin and she can't take it she's about to explode until Quinn finally latches onto her mouth and Santana can't breathe. This kiss is all teeth and tongue and raw desire she can't take it, she's too hot but she can't separate from her either. It goes on until they both have to separate and they are gasping, clinging to one another still. Quinn is finally the one to get her breath back first and the realisation of what they have just done hits her, she jumps up and turns to leave but hesitates, the air is so sexually charged she can't take it, leaning down Quinn kisses her on the forehead and then grabs her bag and leaves and all Santana can do is slide down the shower wall soaked to the teeth with her chest heaving.


	2. Chapter 2

SANTANA P.O.V.

"Dammit Quinn answer!" Santana in a fit of fury threw her phone at the wall, seconds later realising what she had done chased after it as it bounced off the wall and bounced from her bed to her floor.

"SHIT!" Doing a quick inspection she let out a sigh of relief the phone had no permanent injuries. The reason for her anger was Quinn; the girl had been avoiding her like the plague since their kiss or as Santana liked to call it their totally hot sapphic make out session. Something had happened when they had kissed it was like Santana found her home, ever since her lips had separated from Quinn's she felt like her heart was missing, she couldn't breathe right it felt like she was drowning about to break the surface but it's like she couldn't not when Quinn wasn't with her, not talking to her, not kissing her. After one kiss, Santana was hooked it's like Quinn was her drug and she was certainly an addict.

It was now Sunday, it was Friday when they had kissed and now Quinn wouldn't answer her phone, when Santana had called round her house, Quinn's father Russell had unconvincingly lied to the Latina.

"Hey Russ, is Quinn in?"

"Santana, it's nice to see you, how are you doing, how are your parents?" Santana noticed the fidgeting he seemed to be doing and knew he was avoiding answering her question.

"Nice to see you too, my parents are fine thank you, as for me I'm great just here to see Quinn"

"Oh that's nice" Things then became awkward as both just stood there, the Latina raised an eyebrow at him as little beads of sweat gathered on his forehead.

"Sooo...is she?"

"Is she what?" Now his pupils dilated and Santana lost her patience, he knew where she was and he was a terrible liar.

"Where is Quinn Russell!"

"OH, you mean my Quinn, my daughter Quinn, Quinn Fabray Q Quinn, yeh she's not here anyway gotta go bye!" He slammed the door in her face. To say Santana was livid was an understatement she was spitting mad, never ever had Russell lied to her he was like a second father to Santana and so the only conclusion she could come to was that Quinn had asked him to lie, Quinn doesn't want to see her or talk to her and Santana would be damned if she would lose Fabray now. Running around the side of the house she took a run and jump and climbed over the fence and jumped onto the freshly lawned grass, she then took the well worn path to the huge willow tree and finding the familiar foot holds till she got to the thick branch and scaling the rest of the tree she relied on her cheerio's balance to get her across leading her straight to Quinn's window. She rapped on the window twice with her knuckles, she waited with bated breath, surely Quinn would know she wasn't just going to leave without seeing her so would she let her in, her question was answered when the curtains were pulled aside and Quinn's face peered through the window at Santana. Quinn squinted her eyes at her and then they comically widened.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn said opening the window but not inviting her in.

"To talk to you of course, although I am surprised seeing as your supposed to be out" she said dryly.

"I'm tired Santana we'll talk tomorrow" She made to close the window.

"Oh hell no so you can avoid me all week at school, no way we're talking now!" She grabbed hold of the window and tried to yank it back open. It became a tug of war with the window, Quinn trying to close it and Santana holding on desperately to have it open she wouldn't be shut out this time.

"Santana let GO!"

"No you let GO!"

"SANTANA!"

"QUINN!"

"LET GO NOW!"

"NO, face it Fabray" she said through gritted teeth "I will never let you go" It was said as a whisper but Quinn heard, her eyes widening they met Santana 's as she let go of the window in shock but Santana didn't have time to react as she lost her balance and she toppled backwards hurtling towards the ground surely to a broken neck but then she wasn't, she was suspended in the air hanging by her hand which Quinn had a firm grip on, looking up her eyes met Quinn's, gazes locked she whispered.

"I won't let you go either" For a moment Santana's heart soared, it flew out of her body and hung suspended 20,000 feet in the air and then it came crashing down as it became painfully knowing that Quinn didn't mean it the same way she did.

She helped as much as she could but there's not that much you can do when suspended to try and ease your dead weight so a girl who weighs pretty much the same as you can pull you up into her room. By the time she was hurled over the window they were both sweaty and exhausted, collapsing onto the floor breathing heavily, their heaving gasps was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Calmed down significantly Santana turned her head towards her companion, finding surprisingly Quinn already staring at her with an unrecognisable expression on her face who then blushed and got up. Suddenly nervous Santana clambered to her feet keeping her eyes on the blonde.

"San..."

Watching her wring her hands and fidget, Santana realised what love really meant, sacrificing your needs and putting somebody else first, Brittany was right when she said Santana loved Quinn, although the Latina had never admitted it only ever saying that she liked her; but looking at her now she couldn't deny that she did. Santana Lopez loved Quinn Fabray; it was this that made her decision, she had to let her go, even though she knew that she would never get over the girl with the golden flecked eyes, Quinn would forever hold her heart but she would never capture Quinn's. Going against her heart, she would remember this moment for the rest of her life, the moment she broke her own heart.

"It doesn't have to mean anything Q" she murmured. Quinn glanced up confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

"The kiss Q, it doesn't have to mean anything" Santana looked up and she could of sworn she saw disappointment flicker in those hazel eyes but came to the conclusion it was her heart trying to play tricks on her. The Fabray mask came into place and it was like looking at a stranger, even her eyes were shut off which Santana could normally get a good read on, she didn't know what she had said wrong.

"Q? That's what you want...,right?"

"Of course, what else would I want Santana?"

"Nothing...nothing, so we good?"

"Yeh let's just pretend like it never happened, just a bad dream" Santana wanted to collapse right there and then, _is that all it meant to her, just a bad dream, is that all I meant to her._

"Yeh, sure, I gotta go, see you round Q" She barely choked those words out without having a complete breakdown, she scrambled down the tree, silent tears streaking down her face, she was devastated, running to her car and climbing in she tore off down the street, stopping at a deserted parking lot miles out of Lima and letting the tears come, breaking down, she realised without Quinn she would never breathe properly again.

QUINN P.O.V.

How could it be that she had never felt so wanted and loved before with the amount of boys she had hanging around her, when the feelings did come it was at the hands of a beautiful Latina. Kissing Santana Lopez is a hot topic to gossip about in school. Quinn can't count the number of times she has heard:

"I wonder if they feel as soft as they look"

"Her mouth must be huge!"

"I bet she's great at sucking..." That was when Quinn stopped listening not wanting to know what Santana would be good about sucking at. It was only when said Latina was kissing a storm up on Quinn's jaw in the shower cubicle that she actually did want to know what Santana would be good at sucking at. After much hesitation Quinn ended up having a hot and heavy make out session in said shower cubicle and it was the hottest thing Quinn had ever experienced, never having felt such strong desire before. When they broke apart Quinn did a runner although not without a kiss to a heavily breathing Latinas forehead.

She thought about it all weekend, it's all she could think about, she was so distracted even her father noticed.

"Quinn you ok?" Her father said in a concerned tone.

"What yeh, I'm fine"

"You sure, ever since you came home Friday something's been a bit off about you, it's kind of like a part of you isn't here at all"

"Dad you're just being a parent, your worrying too much" She said with a smile but her father noted it didn't reach her eyes. He studied her and she squirmed until the doorbell rang and he peeped out the window, when his face lit up Quinn tensed, she knew that face there was only one person other than her who made him light up like that, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Ooh it's San, I didn't know you invited her over I forget to get her favourite chocolate" Quinn rolled her eyes at her father, ever since he met Santana she had used her charm on him and he was hooked...wait did I just admit to saying Santana was charming... anyway he was basically her second father. Quinn quickly jumped up and stepped in front of her father.

"Don't tell her I'm here"

"What"

"Santana, don't tell her I'm here"

"What, why!"

"Dad how about you take your biological daughters side in this one, okay, I don't want to talk to her right now, just tell her I'm out okay!"

"But I'm a terrible liar especially to Santana!" He said exasperated.

"You never lie to Santana"

"EXACTLY!"

"DAD!"

"Okay Okay fine, I'll do it but you owe me an explanation" As her father made his way to the door, Quinn sprinted upstairs to her room. She lasted a minute before going into the hallway and leaning over the banister, she could hear muffled voices and then her father's voice:

"...OH, you mean my Quinn, my daughter Quinn, Quinn Fabray Q Quinn, yeh she's not here anyway gotta go bye!" The slamming of the door had her moving to the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe it, her Dad was a terrible liar, no way had Santana fallen for that. Looking down at her father she just shook her head and said:

"Remind me to never ask you to lie for me...ever...again"

It was two minutes later when she heard the tapping on her window and she froze she knew it was Santana, realising they needed to talk she opened the window and as soon as she did she wanted to close it, all the feelings and thoughts came back and when she actually did try to close the window they ended playing a game of tug of war which only stopped when Santana whispered those six words and the look in her eyes when she said made Quinn realise just how deep Santana s feelings ran and also how deep her own ran it left Quinn stunned and Santana hurtling to the ground, lunging forward she wrapped her hand around hers and staring into her eyes:

"I won't let you go either" She then had the hard task of pulling Santana into her room and by the time she had they both collapsed onto the floor, though she was confused as to why Santana was short of breath Quinn was pretty sure she hadn't done anything to help her pull her into the room. Turning her head she glanced towards the Latina who was laid down looking up to the ceiling, Santana was wearing a tight V-neck T which showed plenty of cleavage and right now with a light sheen of sweat coating her skin and her chest rising and lowering, was the most beautiful she had ever seen Lopez, drinking in the truly magnificent girl she had in front of her all she wished for right now was to hold the Latina, Santana suddenly turned her head and she was caught staring, feeling herself redden Quinn got up and nervously wrung her hands as Santana following her actions kept silent. Not able to take it anymore she spoke into the deafening silence.

"San..."

"It doesn't have to mean anything Q" Santana only murmured it but Quinn felt it straight like an arrow to the heart. She heard exactly what she had said but she needed the clarification.

"What?"

"The kiss Q, it doesn't have to mean anything" Quinn was hurt and she could feel it show through her eyes so she shut Santana out pulling on the Fabray mask. She recalled what her father had said to her earlier that a part of her wasn't there but looking at Santana she realised it had always been there she had always been there and the reason she was hurting right now was because she felt something for the brunette who seemingly didn't feel anything back. How could she be only figuring this out now?

"Q? That's what you want..., right?"

"Of course, what else would I want Santana?"

"Nothing...nothing, so we good?"

"Yeh let's just pretend like it never happened, just a bad dream" It killed her to say that but she needed Santana gone because any moment now she was going to break and she couldn't do it with Santana here.

"Yeh, sure, I gotta go, see you round Q" Thankfully Santana left through the window though she sounded weird but Quinn figured it was because she was still out of breath, physically exhausted she dropped into her bed and cried herself to sleep feeling like she couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

SANTANA P.O.V.

It was Monday and she was exhausted, after crying all night and having to drive back to her house in tears, by the time she had got back and to bed it had been 3am; barely an hours sleep the rest had been thinking about Quinn, they were 'all good' now or Quinn was, just friends. Santana had been in a foul mood and snapping at her parents over anything they realised something was wrong and didn't say anything the rest of the morning but send worried glances towards her every few minutes. Driving into the school parking lot, she sped her car into the prime parking space. Jumping out of her car, anybody walking past could tell from her stormy expression to keep a safe distance from her and that there would probably be a slushee massacre today. Grumbling she made her way into the school.

QUINN P.O.V

Quinn had been sat in her car in front of school for the past twenty minutes. It was like she was in a daze and the only thing that could get her out of it was the familiar car speeding through the parking lot that came to a stop a few spaces away from hers. Santana normally parked right next to her and she figured that the Latina had parked so far away today was to get a little space. As soon as the brunette exited her car Quinn knew she was mistaken, Santana didn't even acknowledge her, she showed no signs of even knowing she was there, this hurt Quinn and she winced involuntarily as if she had been slapped. Santana wasn't happy it was written all over her face, from experience whenever she used to come to school like this anybody that came anywhere near her would either be treated with a slushee facial, be sent to visit the nurse or be so verbally castrated their self confidence would no longer exist. Lumbering from her car she made her way to the school watching as students fell over each other with terrified expressions trying to get out of the way of BAMF Santana Lopez.

SANTANA'S P.O.V.

She stalked down the halls grinning evilly everyone knew of this morning's massacre and they either did a runner, froze with fear or tried to stick their whole body into their locker, she had strode straight through the doors this morning and after arming the jocks and cheerleaders to the teeth like the national guard they had separated and each took a separate hallway every student they come across was slusheed at least once, not even the gleeks were off limit as she normally allowed, people saw this when she got Rachel right in the kisser; everyone was a target, she was a hunter and it was sooo hunting season. Soon enough everyone got the message: Santana Lopez was pissed, and the question people were asking was why, they had never seen her so livid even when some sophomore upstart had bitch slapped Brittany and that; that had made her mad, so mad said upstart had ended up transferring to another school with a broken arm and leg to take along with her. This time though the students knew something was wrong, even the Jocks and cheerleaders kept their distance; but they didn't know the half of it, she wasn't doing this because she was pissed, she was doing it because she was hurt, heartbroken and all she wanted to do was make others hurt as much as she was. Only Brittany dared come near her, Brittany was the only one she would let come near her. She was standing at her locker when Brittany came up to her wearing an angry expression, she was so surprised with unfamiliarity that she just stood there for a second gawping.

"Santana what on earth have you done!" She soon snapped out of it. Turning back to her locker she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Britt Britt"

"Oh no, don't you Britt Britt me, what you did this morning was wrong Santana! Why would you do that!" Whirling towards her you wanted to say, because of _her_, everything I do is because of _her_ you wanted to shout it out, but you didn't and you didn't have to she had seen it in your eyes; she had seen the hurt and the broken and the anger and her face softened immediately, it was exactly what you didn't want, you didn't want her pity and it made all that anger surface back up.

"Quinn" she whispered. You winced at the name. "San I'm-" You cut her off by holding your hand up.

"Save it Brittany because I don't want to hear it" Walking past her you heard her call out but ignoring her you carried on but found yourself paused in the middle of the hallway, you didn't notice anything going on around you, you could only stare at _her, _she was standing at her locker staring right back at you those hazel eyes kept you rooted to the spot and you didn't know how long you were stood but soon enough you realized people were staring and you felt like a lung had collapsed, the step forward she took brought you out of your reverie, barking at the gawkers you stormed to your next class not even glancing towards Quinn and so you also didn't notice Rachel looking back and forth between you with a curious stare.

QUINN'S P.O.V.

The McKinley Slushee Massacre of 2012 it was named, nobody had seen an attack this big before even Quinn herself was amazed. She so desperately wanted to know why Santana was so furious, but she was avoiding her, exhausted after yesterday she didn't need any more hurt today. Her plan of avoidance was kind of screwed when Santana came storming down the hallway looking like somebody had just bitch slapped Britt again x1000, their gazes met and Santana paused; Quinn couldn't look away she wanted to kiss her, just kiss all her anger away, she didn't know where this was even coming from she just wanted to be there for the Latina, she wanted to be the only one there. Coming to this realisation she took a step forward and immediately wished she hadn't when Santana breaking their gaze and refusing to look at her anymore shouted at the gapers and stormed away. But Quinn had seen it, only a glance but she had seen the anger in the brunettes eyes and realised it was aimed at her. Feeling eyes on her she whirled around to find Rachel staring at her.

"What?" Rachel tipped her head to the side and squinted her eyes. "What?" you asked again.

"Nothing...nothing" Quinn closed her locker and walking past Berry said.

"You're really weird sometimes, you know that Berry?" Walking to class she exhaled heavily expecting it to be a long day.

RACHEL'S P.O.V.

She knew she was missing something, something really obvious, she just couldn't figure it out putting it up to her bad morning. Santana first of all had called off the peace treaty of the Jocks and the Gleeks, in fact she had tore up every peace treaty and the whole school was at war, she had been slusheed by Santana herself and when she saw that nearly everybody else had been slusheed too she realised something was off with Santana, seeing her storm down the hallway and then come to a pause staring at Quinn Fabray she knew it was right there in front of her, they liked each other, though it was apparent that each of them thought the other didn't like them back. It all made sense now, the stares, innocent touches, they liked each other. This slushee war had to come to an end and if it meant the two HBIC's getting together then Rachel would make it happen. The first smile coming to her face of the day she rushed to her next class, tardiness not acceptable to her.

BRITTANY'S P.O.V.

She should have known straight away it came down to Quinn Fabray. Santana wasn't one to start an all out slushee war without a good reason and a broken heart was a good reason. It was silly of her to think that after Quinn finding out about Santana's feelings that they would get together and be at it like bunnies for the whole weekend. Seeing the hurt in Santana's eyes had made Brittany want to cry, she had never seen her so broken even if she was keeping up appearances in public she was obviously hurting. But she was so sure that Quinn liked her back, she was positive, nothing had happened with them before but if there was any type of smart Brittany was good at it was people smart and Quinn definitely liked Santana back so she didn't see how both of them were hurting right now because she had also seen the look in Quinn's eyes, even if she had tried to hide it. Coming to the only conclusion she could she realised that the two idiots must think that the other didn't like them. Sighing she leaned onto her desk, the idea of a plan already forming in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

BRITTANY'S P.O.V.

Brittany was sat at the back of Glee club watching Santana and Quinn, it had been a week since the massacre and they had both been avoiding each other, or Santana had been avoiding Quinn it seemed like Quinn had been debating whether to approach Santana or not. Santana had calmed down since then, she was still hurt and paraded around school like an angry dragon where if anyone looked at her in a way she didn't like they were so toast but she had calmed down. Brittany had been watching them both and had came up with a plan but she needed a partner in crime for it to be perfectly executed, she came about this partner while watching Santana and Quinn; she noticed that someone else was also watching them and it was none other than Rachel Berry. So it was also in Glee Club that she watched Rachel Berry watch 'Quinntana' (or that's what she had dubbed them), watching Berry's eyes go back and forth from Santana and Quinn it clicked she knew about them.

"YOU KNOW!" It was unfortunate she shouted it out in front of the whole Glee club pointing at Rachel who flushed under Brittany's scrutinizing gaze.

"Um...I know what?"Rachel was staring up at her wearing a confused expression, glancing round Brittany realised that everyone was staring including Santana with a perfectly raised eyebrow, clearing her throat and sitting timidly back down she said:

"Uh, nothing...nothing, we'll talk later Rachel"

"Ok..." The day seemed to drag on after that and she couldn't get hold of Rachel till the end of the day where she practically sprinted from her class to the parking lot just catch her, she was pretty sure she even jumped over one guy spread eagled on the concrete in her rush, even so by the time she got out she saw Rachel's car pulling out and without thinking leaped in front of it, the car came within a centimetre from her and then stopped, Rachel sat shocked behind the wheel. Running around she opened the passenger door and jumped in.

"Let's go" she said calmly fastening her seatbelt. When she realised the car still wasn't moving she glanced to her left to see Rachel gawping at her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"She blew up at her.

"What?"

"Brittany I just nearly ran you over, oh no correction, YOU just nearly got yourself ran over by jumping IN FRONT OF MY CAR!"

"Oh calm down I knew you'd stop"

"Oh you did well I'd love to know how seeing as I didn't and I was driving!"

"Rachel we haven't got time for this we need to discuss the plan"

"Brittany have you taken any pills lately maybe a star shaped leaf?" Rachel inquired.

"What...no...What?"

"Ok get out my car, right now, out my car" Rachel started pushing her but she slapped her hands away.

"Rachel it's about Quinntana!"

"Wait Quinn who?"

"Santana and Quinn, you know about them don't you?" At this Rachel pulled back and squinted at her cautiously.

"Know what?"

"For god's sake Berry you know that Santana loves Quinn and Quinn loves Santana, their totally nuts about each other but both think that the other doesn't like them back and that's why Santana is hurt and being a total bitch and started the massacre and why they aren't talking and me and you are gonna come up with a plan to get the other to know they are crazy for each other!" She exhaled loudly having said it all in one big breath. Rachel blinked a couple of times eyes wide.

"I knew they liked each other but not that much" Brittany just nodded.

"OK I'm in; I actually think they would be perfect for each other, OK Britt what's the plan"

"Well I was thinking first you should maybe stop blocking the exit and go to your house"

"Ohhh good idea" Brittany tuned in her seat and stared out the window as the car pulled out onto the road and the honking horns disappeared with the distance.

Next day Rachel gave Brittany a ride to school, the previous night had been spent concocting a perfect plan to get Quinntana together, they had been so distracted that when they finally realised the time it had been 11:30, Rachel had said she could sleep over and calling her parents she had fell asleep next to Rachel and woke up this morning star fishing and the brunette half hanging off the bed. Berry had dropped her off at her house this morning to get showered and changed; now they were pulling into the McKinley parking lot passing the spot where she had almost gotten run over by said brunette, oh the memories. Moments later they were at Brittany's locker discussing the plan that was set to go down at the end of the day in the girls locker room.

"You know what you've got to do right?"

"Brittany I was with you all last night discussing the plan, I think I can remember"

"I know I know" she said wringing her hands "I just want everything to be perfectly executed"

"And it will, don't worry"

"Okay okay" The plan was pretty simple: Cheerleading practice wasn't on today after school and both Quinn and Santana knew that so the girl's locker room would be empty and most important of all the air conditioning wouldn't be on so it would heat things up a bit when Brittany and Rachel locked them in. The hard part was to get Quinn and Santana to the locker room so Brittany took Santana and Rachel taking Quinn they each had to tell them that Coach Sylvester wanted to see them in the locker room but to do this they each had to keep them away from the coach all day to make sure the plan wasn't unravelled. They both lost in thought when the blonde heard the whisper mill start up, looking over Rachel's shoulder she saw why: Santana was walking down the hallway like any other day except she couldn't walk right, she had a limp, wincing every time she took a step. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the smirk on her face and it hit Brittany why she had a limp. Her eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!" Rachel's eyes widened and she turned around before turning back.

"She wouldn't"

"Oh she would" The only way Santana wouldn't be able to walk right wearing a smirk on her face was if she had been having sex and by the smirk a lot of it, she had been thoroughly fucked. Suddenly Rachel's eyes widened looking over her shoulder and Brittany was shocked when she said:

"SHIT!" Knowing Rachel didn't swear much she turned around to see what had her panicked to see Quinn stood in the middle of the hallway behind them glaring at Santana. She knew what the smirk and the limp meant together. Despite the glare Brittany could see the hurt even though she was trying to hide it behind the famous Fabray mask. Santana without even acknowledging Quinn just sidled on past her. Brittany turned to the brunette.

"Ok Berry I gotta go sort her out, stick to the plan" With that she ran off after Santana, ending up in the bathroom, she made sure no one was in the stalls before she spoke to the Latina doing her makeup.

"Please tell me you didn't San"

"Didn't what?"

"Don't play dumb, you aren't, please tell me you didn't get that limp by having a fucking sex marathon last night" Santana just shot her a devilish wink through the mirror.

"Uhh... San, why?"

"I'm single Britt I can fuck who I like and when I like it, and what can I say the ladies just love me"

"Nooooo" she moaned putting her fingers to her temples and rubbing them in circles, why did everything have to get complicated.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter"

"Okay...come on Britt or we'll be late" Santana walked past her but she stopped her before she left the bathroom.

"WAIT" Santana glanced back. "Yeh?"

"Coach Sylvester wants to talk to you after school, she said meet her in the girls locker room"

"The locker room?"

"Yeh ...she said something about...erm... INSTALLING A HOT TUB" It was the first thing that came to mind. She knew she had chose right though when Santana's face broke out into a smile.

"No way, a hot tub she said that?"

"Yup but I wouldn't bug her during the day or she might change her mind... just wait till after school, okay?"

"I've been bugging her to get a hot tub for months, if she's finally caved I won't do anything to change her mind, anyway let's go Britt we're super late"

Sitting next to Santana in Spanish all Brittany could think was what on earth Mr Schuester was talking about, she had trouble with English words, adding Spanish to the mix was just disaster zone. Her phone started to vibrate, thank god and she pulled it out, it was Rachel:

_Rae: Tell me she didn't_

_Britt: Nope she did, full on fuck fest apparently_

_Rae: Crap what are we going to do?_

_Britt: Stick to the plan, I've already told her Coach Sylvester wants to see her_

"Hey who are you texting?" Santana whispered

"Oh Lord Tubbington is having a fight with Magic, he just wants my opinion on what to do" Santana had to double glance her.

"Who's Magic?"

"My Unicorn duh" Santana just nodded and went back to her work which reminded Brittany to copy of her later.

_Rae: I've already told Quinn too_

_Rae: Britt!_

_Britt: Sorry talking to Santana, ok so all we need to do now is to keep them away from each other which shouldn't be too hard and keep them away from Coach_

_Rae: Ok Operation Quinntana is ago_

_Britt: Going where_

_Rae: It's started Britt_

_Britt: Oh...I still think we should of called it Operation Koala_

_Rae: Just...I'll see you later_

_Britt: _

The end of the day was finally here and it was time for operation Quinntana. Brittany had the same Maths class with Santana last lesson so she made sure Santana actually went to see Coach Sylvester.

When Santana realise Brittany was following her she turned around and said to her:

"So you're coming with me then Britt?"

"What...Oh yeh why didn't you want me to?" Santana smiled at her.

"Come on then"

RACHEL'S P.O.V.

Rachel knew Brittany was going with Santana, escorting her to the locker room but for the plan to succeed Rachel needed to go with Quinn but she knew Quinn would probably find this weird and tell her to get lost so she followed her instead making sure to keep her distance and shrugging off other Glee Club members when they tried to talk to her, but she couldn't lose Quinn. During lunch when she knew Quinn wouldn't disappear because she was in the God Squad meeting, Rachel snuck into Coach Sylvester's office and 'borrowed' the keys to the locker room doors, there was two doors that led out the locker room and she had made sure to already lock the one that led to the field while the main one she would lock when both girls were inside, they wouldn't be getting out till they solved their problems. Rachel successfully shadowed Quinn without being detected and watched as she entered the locker room, seeing Brittany and Santana round the corner she quickly hid away in an alcove opposite the door thanking her small height. Santana came into view and entered the locker room also, Brittany gestured frantically while slamming the door shut and she hurried over with the key and locked the door shut just as the handle started moving up and down.

"Britt what are you doing...ugh...this ...damn...door, Britt I think the doors locked you need to go get the keys" Santana's voice was muffled.

"SORRY SAN NO CAN DO" Brittany shouted.

"WHAT, Brittany let me OUT NOW!"

"YOUR NOT GETTING OUT TILL YOU SORT OUT YOUR SHIT, SO GET TOO IT!" Rachel shouted getting raised eyebrows from Brittany for her cursing.

"SHORT STACK IS THAT YOU?" Santana shouted back.

"I PREFER VERTICALLY CHALLENGED ACTUALLY" Rachel notified her.

"LISTEN BERRY I'M PRETTY SURE BRITT'S BEING TAKING SOMETHING COS I KNOW SHE'S OUT OF HER DAMN MIND TO LOCK ME IN HERE" Blows could be heard from the other side of the door and she wouldn't have been surprised if the door handle didn't fall off.

"YOU TWO NEED TO DISCUSS YOUR FEELINGS AND THEN WE'LL LET YOU OUT"

"What...wait WAIT? YOU SAID TWO...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY...NO NU UH LET ME OUT NOW!" Rachel and Brittany looked at each other they knew that Quinn had finally made herself known.


	5. Chapter 5

QUINN'S P.O.V.

She should have known, she thought that when Berry had told her that Coach Sylvester had wanted to see her in the locker rooms it was a bit weird and now she realised it was utter bullshit. Normally Coach was never late but she figured it might take her a while to get from whichever place she was teaching in so she went and sat at the far end of the locker room near the vent for the air conditioning noticing than it was too hot in here but when she got there, there was not cold air coming out, it wasn't on. Trying to figure out who would have turned it off, she was interrupted by _her_ voice, the one that had been the centre figure in her dreams lately. Santana was shouting to Brittany apparently the door was locked, rolling her eyes she went to open the field door but when she reached it, realised it was locked shaking it didn't help either and then another realisation hit her if they couldn't open the doors she was locked in here with Santana in a swelteringly hot room, god help me she thought. Listening in she heard Rachel shouting and... swearing, apparently they were the masterminds behind this lock the two cheerleaders who had been avoiding each other in the locker room situation. Quinn heard as Santana let loose on the door although with her limp the kicks couldn't have been that hard...limp, just thinking about it made her blood boil...thinking about Santana with somebody else had her burning with jealousy, it was this that made her realise just how deep her feelings ran.

"YOU TWO NEED TO DISCUSS YOUR FEELINGS AND THEN WE'LL LET YOU OUT" Berry shouted through the door though it was muffled, Quinn rounded the corner and come face to face with Santana's back.

"What...wait WAIT? YOU SAID TWO...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY-"

"Me, she means me, we're locked in here San, the field door is locked too" Santana jumped and turned around, her face took on a panicked expression when she saw it was me, whirling back around she pounded on the door.

"-NO NU UH LET ME OUT NOW!" Silence was heard on the other side of the door, either they had both had wandered off or they were listening but keeping quiet, she suspected the latter. Santana never relented on the door until Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

"What's the matter San, can't handle a little alone time with me?"

SANTANA'S P.O.V.

She was freaking out and pissed, she hadn't talked to Quinn well since she left her house through the window that night, and basically she'd been avoiding her like Voldemort. And she was pissed because Brittany and Rachel were obviously in cahoots which meant that Rachel must know about her feelings and then had the nerve, the absolute nerve to lock them in this steaming hot room together knowing they hadn't been talking. Damn right refusing to be in this situation, she never relented on the door though she winced when her leg hit it the wrong way. She thought maybe Quinn had got the message that they weren't to talk but apparently fate wasn't playing by her rules.

"What's the matter San, can't handle a little alone time with me?" Santana cringed at the words refusing to answer which must have infuriated Quinn because her voice rose when she said:

"Santana leave the damn door alone no matter how much you kick it it's not gonna budge...though you might want to take it easy wouldn't want to put any more pressure on your bad leg!" Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise when she identified the odd tone in Quinn's voice when she said the last part...Jealousy...was Quinn Fabray jealous?

"Are you jealous Fabray?" Now she turned around trying to get a fix on the emotions playing out on the blonde's face.

"Now you turn around" she scoffed, Santana just raised her eyebrow and said.

"Well?" But Quinn didn't answer just turned her face slightly away.

"You don't get to be jealous" Santana murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing" Pushing off from the door in defeat she slunk over to her locker and threw it open grabbing a vest and short shorts.

"What are you doing?"

"In case you haven't noticed it's hot in here and in this uniform I'm going to be sweating like a bitch so no thanks, I'm changing into something cooler" Quinn made to move and ended up grabbing cooler clothes out of her own locker. Santana kept her eyes to herself the whole time it was cruel to have Quinn Fabray changing in front of her; when she knew she couldn't look without being sucked right back into the lovesick puppy she is around her, when she'd been trying so hard to get out of it. Changed and happy with her appearance she sat down on one of the benches against the wall leaning against it. Quinn had gotton changed in short shorts and a loose white t, looking beautif- stop it Santana! Lost in her thoughts she didn't realise the blonde had come and sat next to her.

"Out of all the benches and you have to sit next to me Fabray?" She snarked.

"Stop being such a bitch Santana it's me you're talking to"

"Oh I know who I'm talking too Quinn but do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out Blondie" Everything was quiet after that, Quinn stayed sat next to Santana; sat there for about half an hour it got hotter and Santana was visibly sweating she glanced at Quinn which was a mistake, she was also sweating but she made it look hot. Little beads were running down into the v neckline of her t shirt running down to her- stop it! Quinn glanced at her and saw her looking but kept her gaze suddenly the kissing incident came to the forefront of her mind and she realised that was the last time they were both alone in here. Santana's breathing became laboured and Quinn noticed with a confused look but it turned into a determined one and her eyes turned into pure sex, Santana couldn't breathe as she saw Quinn leaning in- 3cm, 2cm-No she couldn't let her kiss her use her again. Lurching to her feet she threw herself to the other side of the room needing distance between them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Quinn?" She turned around to see said blonde with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Well I-"She started but Santana getting angry now interrupted.

"You can't be doing that Quinn"

"Why?" the question caught the brunette off guard. "You did it to me in this room in fact if I remember correctly"

"Yeh but that was different I l-"

"You what?"

"Nothing...you just can't do that"

"Well what if I wanted too" she said quietly, hearing this Santana's anger got the better of her.

"Yeh right" She snarled

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch" Quinn was on a roll "Walking into school after a obviously thorough fucking" she said pointing towards her limp"and just smirking, real slutty there San AND avoiding me ever since that night in my room though I don't know why AND snapping at me when you had to talk to me and I guess I just want to know why?" Quinn was out of breath from her speech but was not expecting the Latina to suddenly blow up on her.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" the brunette shouted with tears in her eyes.

"What"

"I'VE BEEN A BITCH LATELY NOT BECAUSE I WAS PISSED QUINN, BUT BECAUSE I WAS HURT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE SINCE YOU WERE NINE YEARS OLD AND THEN ONE DAY THEY TELL YOU THAT A KISS BETWEEN THEM THAT MEANT SO MUCH TO ONE OF THEM, SO MUCH TO ME QUINN, WAS JUST LIKE A BAD DREAM AND THAT SHE WANTS TO ACT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED BECAUSE I DO BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOUR DID TO ME, I WAS HURT QUINN AND WHEN I SAID TO YOU THAT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO MEAN ANYTHING I WAS LYING BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO SAY SO BAD THAT IT DID BUT WHEN YOU DIDN'T I REALISED RIGHT THEN I HAD TO LET YOU GO AND THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO, to let you go because it shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't hurt like this, I need to let you go" the last part was whispered and it broke the Latina to say it because she had to but more importantly she had to do it.

"Santana" Quinn was staring at her close to tears.

"No I don't want to hear it, I just need to be alone right now, and we'll talk later Quinn, later" Santana walked towards the door knowing Brittany and Rachel were listening.

"I know you guys were only trying to help but you can't, can you open the door please?" She heard the keys jingling in the lock and then the door swung open with a sympathetic looking blonde and brunette telling her that they had heard every word. Santana had hold of the door but she glanced back to Quinn who had tears streaming down her face still looking shocked but before she left she had to tell her.

"I met a girl at the music store" she called out to the blonde who looked up "she was blonde like you, she was flirting with me and I flirted back but when she asked for my number I realized I couldn't give it to her because the only blonde I wanted calling me was you and in my haste to leave the store without hurting the girls feelings I fell spraining my knee which is why I've been limping. Truth is Quinn I can't stop thinking about you to have a fuck marathon and honestly I don't want one" With that she left the locker room leaving Quinn alone.

QUINN'S P.O.V.

She was devastated never realising what she had done to make the brunette so upset when it was so obvious. And now Santana was letting her go but Quinn couldn't accept that, Santana had once said to her 'I will never let you go' and now Quinn was using the same motto, she wouldn't let this girl go honestly she didn't think she could if she tried, she didn't know if it was too late but she wasn't accepting defeat without a fight. Santana loves her and it wasn't until she had actually said it that Quinn admitted that she loved her right back.


	6. Chapter 6

QUINN'S P.O.V.

Brain dead that's what she felt like or that's what she should be like for letting Santana walk away; she doesn't even know what she was thinking, no she does know what she was thinking...nothing because she was so stunned that Santana Lopez, THE Santana Lopez; the girl she has known since she was nine, the girl that she knows like the back of her hand who she knows avoids talking about feelings like she avoids eye contact with Rachel Berry or 'Medusa' as the brunette had dubbed her. Shortly after Santana had left her alone in the locker room, Brittany and Rachel had came in looking apologetic but she just couldn't stop kicking herself, she'd had the girl of her dreams admitting her love for her and it had to be the one time she found herself tongue tied. Brittany though seeing that she wasn't going to blow up at her quickly turned frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell her how you feel Fabray?" Brittany said with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Seriously is that the only word you know?"

"Brittany!" Rachel warned.

"No Rae Santana just poured out her heart to her and she didn't tell her that she loved her back when I KNOW SHE DOES!"

"I just...I...she took me by surprise okay!"

"Yeh well let's just hope that that surprise hasn't just cost you Santana" then in a much softer voice "She just walked away from you Quinn and she's stupid enough to actually try to let you go" Hearing this Quinn jumped to her feet with a determined expression, Brittany and Rachel noticing her change quickly got to their feet with inquisitive expressions.

"She can try but it doesn't mean I'm going to let go of her, I'm gonna win her back!"

"Really?"

"How?"

"When?"

"STOP!" She couldn't take the fast fired one word questions.

"I actually haven't got that far in the plan yet that's where you two come in...If you're in?"

"Well I don't-"Rachel started but Brittany nudged her a good dig in the ribs and she couldn't keep a straight face and soon burst into a toothy smile "Of course I'm in do you even have to ask"

"We're both in" Brittany cleared up and then said "Finally Operation Koala" Getting a confused glance from Quinn, Rachel was the one this time to dig her elbow in Brittany's ribs who then sighed and said "Fine Operation Quinntana 2.0"

"Quinntana?" Quinn asked feeling like a confused mess all day today while Rachel just mumbled an 'I'll tell you later' and they walked out of the locker room but not before Quinn's curiosity got the better of her.

"So if you wanted me to admit my feelings then why did you open the door?"

"Quinn even I know that when Santana uses that soft voice it's not to be messed with and plus you were all mute at the time and we couldn't keep you in there all day, we knew you wouldn't say anything back so we opened the door" She didn't say anything back and just nodded leaving with the girls to discuss 'Operation Quinntana 2.0'.

Sitting at her breakfast bar the next day she couldn't help but think of her and Santana's nickname and couldn't help but wear a goofy smile. Her dad noticed and shook his head but then double glancing it quickly turned into a calculating squint of the eyes. Quinn caught it.

"What?" She said suspiciously having a bad feeling about this.

"Don't what me young lady, I know that look; who is it?" Crap he was onto her, that goofy smile must have been even goofier than she originally thought. More lovesick she realized.

"I don't have the faintest clue what you're talking about" Putting on her most innocent voice and pairing it with a clueless look. Judging by the confused look on his face she thought she had gotten away with it, _damn I should be an actress, easily worth a Tony, Berry would be jealous, _she thought. Alas though her father was much smarter than he looked; shaking his head he pierced her with one of his knowing looks.

"Don't even, I know that goofy lovesick smile, I used to wear it all the time"

"That's because you are a goof" She said trying to distract him.

"Hey! I was not who told...a-ha...nope you can't get me I'm onto you missy nice try though"

"Thanks"

"So who is it?" Averting her eyes she said:

"You don't know them Dad"

"Well well it seems you're as just a bad a liar as me, come on, look into my eyes look into my eyes" He said jokingly but Quinn just shook her head sombre. Russell noticed and suddenly turned serious; she could already feel the worry coming off him.

"What is it Quinniebear?" Even though she was down she still had to roll her eyes at her father, he knew she hated the name although it wasn't as bad as Santana's embarrassing nickname and just like that remembering _her_ she slumped down.

"Quinn seriously what's up with you, tell me?"

"Have you ever been in love Dad?"

"Well of course I have, I was in love with your mother for a very long time, even now when I know she's long gone I still love her...wait...are you in love Quinn?...oh god I knew this day would come...Do I have to beat anybody up...this is why I wish your mom was still around...oh god do we need to talk about what people in love...do"

"OH GOD DAD! NO WE DO NOT NEED TO TALK ABOUT...THAT!" After saying this, her dad slumped with relief she could have sworn she saw him start to sweat. "Besides I think it's a bit too late for that talk" she said not realizing what she had said until her father's face flushed beet red soon enough hers was matching. "NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT...I JUST MEANT I'M 17 IT'S A BIT LATE I THINK I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"

"So...you are in love?" He said uncomfortably, coughing and scratching his head while changing the subject.

"Um...yes I am" He squinted his eyes in suspicion at her.

"And I don't know this person?" The squinting was getting to her she needed to lie her ass of or he would bombard her with questions but even as she spoke the lie she knew it wasn't good enough.

"Nope" She couldn't even look at him and when he slapped his hand on the breakfast bar and pointed at her while shouting 'LIE' she caved.

"Okay okay so you do know them...just stop with the squinting please"

"What...oh the- oh right sorry so who is she?"

"Well...wait...did you just say 'she'?"

"Yeh it is a she right?"

"Well yeh it is but how did you know it was?" Suddenly he burst into a huge grin a absolute shit eating grin and said:

"Because I know who it is" He sang in a singsongy voice looking like he'd just unearthed a gold mine. Quinn didn't like it one bit.

"Who?" He was still grinning.

"Why Santana of course" Quinn was taken aback she didn't expect him to guess right.

"But...how...how did you know, I didn't even know"

"Quinn that girl has been head over heels for you ever since she met you, I noticed it when I first met her and she punched that guy with the squirrel on his head-"

"Puck?

"Yeh Puck for stealing your ball in the park, her eyes used to light up when you were around, honestly Quinniebear I don't know how you didn't know I mean I've just been waiting for her to actually tell you or you to figure it out and fall in love with her whichever came first"

"How am I the last one to know!"

"You were just a bit oblivious Quinn don't beat yourself up about it but now you can totally get together" Quinn looked at him.

"Did you just say 'totally'"

"Hey I've only been waiting for this for like...what 8 years, sue me if I can't be happy" he said defiantly.

"Yeh well theres happy and then theres...you"

"HEY!" Quinn just giggled at him, he acted just like a kid sometimes. "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you can now get together"

"I don't think so dad I kinda screwed it up"

"Why what happened?" Her father sat down opposite her at the breakfast bar and she was glad that out of all the dads in the world she walked away with a perfect one, she told him everything that had happened and he just sat there and listened, once she was done he surprised Quinn by slamming his hand down onto the top of the breakfast bar and exclaimed:

"Well that's it we are having a party!"

"Wait- what, did you just hear anything I just said" Already beginning to retract her statement about him being the perfect father.

"Yes I heard every word and that's why we are having a party, parties fix everything, they get everybody talking and by the seems of things you two need a lot of that so I'll invite everybody and you can invite everybody and we'll get everybody drunk which will make a lot of talking, besides a house this big it seems a shame not to have it wrecked at least once" Nope the perfect father statement is defiantly staying, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. The doorbell rings and her Dad already back in his jolly mood goes to get it or rather skips to get it, yes SKIPS! Moments later Brittany and Rachel come walking into her kitchen followed by her STILL skipping father but either Britt and Rae didn't notice or aren't saying anything and by the glances and smiles Britt is sending to her father it's the latter, Brittany loves to skip.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh well we came to...you know...discuss the...problem that we needed solving...yeh the problem, maybe we should discuss it in private" Rachel is trying and failing to discreetly gesture with her head to go the a different room one preferably with her father not in but she just looks like she's having a seizure.

"Don't worry Berry he knows everything"

"Everything?" Both Rachel and Brittany say at the same time shocked.

"Yep, apparently he knew before everyone but like the genius he is decided to keep it to himself"

"HEY!" Quinn just smiles at him, he knows she's only teasing him but he always pretends to be hurt.

"Oh well...okay so what are going to do then?" Her dad and her tell them the plan and soon enough they are all discussing who they are going to invite or what they are going to wear or more importantly what is Quinn going to say to Santana but she doesn't tell them that is only for her to know.


	7. Chapter 7

SANTANA'S P.O.V.

By Friday (the night of the party) everybody knew about the Fabray Party, the whole school knew about it and the most of the senior and junior year were going, freshman and sophomores knew about it but weren't invited because Quinn had standards and a reputation to uphold and you didn't mingle with the lowerclassmen. Santana was guaranteed an invitation to every party no matter who was holding it and knew she was defiantly invited to this party, she was expected to go. Since the painful confessions in the locker room she was in avoidance mode again but this time there were no exceptions not even Brittany, she just couldn't deal with it now including this party. She had been contemplating whether or not she could get away with skipping it altogether or just show her face for five minutes and then disappear, people would think she had just wandered off with her new conquest but her hopes were quashed when Russell called her and feeling guilty about ignoring him she answered which was a big mistake which was why now at four o'clock on the Friday evening she was combing through her wardrobe trying to find an outfit to wear for the Fabray party, not being able to refuse Russell she cursed herself for picking up that phone he was now expecting her at the party and knew she wouldn't get away with a five minute apparition.

QUINN'S P.O.V.

The Fabray Mansion had belonged to their family for generations and it was so big that for the party tonight it was being split into two, Russell and the adults were on the west side of the mansion while Quinn and her peers got the east side coincidentally the bigger side, though she didn't doubt that after everybody was shit face drunk they would end up all over the house but that didn't matter because her father was taking his guests on an outing to some posh bar or something and so later on Quinn and her friends would have free reign. She was nervous, at first she thought the Latina might not come but that problem had been solved by her father playing the pleading card and convincing the brunette to come and Quinn knowing what a sucker Santana was for her dad knew she would come all Quinn had to do was to corner her and make her stay by telling her how she truly felt. It was not half seven and people were streaming in, Quinn already had plenty of drink thanks to her father but with half the student body also bringing drink she could start up a liquor store. She was having a great time laughing and dancing her ass off with her friends when all of a sudden she couldn't breathe, there she was standing in the entrance to the room and suddenly she was dizzy, she hadn't had anything to drink because she wanted to be clear headed though she had the temptation to get rid of her worries but meeting those dark eyes all the way across the dance floor, the blaring music and singing crowd disappearing into the background and all she could see was the girl she realised had stolen her heart a long time ago, well and her father peeping over the Latina's shoulder giving her a thumbs up.

SANTANA'S P.O.V.

Figuring if she was gonna go to a party she might as well look hot doing it. Looking in the mirror she knew she looked good, with a tight short red strapless dress hugging in every right way and black 'fuck me pumps', her raven black locks in loose waves tumbling down her back, light makeup because Quinn always told her she looked better without makeup on..._Quinn._ One of the sophomore cheerio's who was trying to get into her good books(not that she any)picked her up to take her to the party and when she climbed into the car in all her glory said cheerio sat there with her jaw dropped and Santana couldn't help but smirk.

"See something you like?" She said lasciviously. The cheerio promptly shut her jaw but stumbled over her words.

"N-No...I...was-I was j-just-"

"Just drive stutters" But she didn't keep the raw sex from her voice and it had the sophomore on edge on the drive there. After the car pulled up outside the Fabray house Santana climbed out but not before sending a sly wink to the furiously blushing girl who swallowed loudly and shakily drove away. Confident the Latina turned around and suddenly her confidence departed her, standing in front of this house, being smart enough to realise that there would be no more avoiding Quinn, tonight they would talk. Putting on her game face she strutted up to the big oak door and taking hold of the bronze knocker banged it twice. She didn't have to wait long before Russell's beaming face appeared and suddenly she was pulled into the house and into his arms, patting him on the back till he let go.

"SANTANA! It's about time for a while there I didn't think you were going to come" Santana would have accepted this if it weren't for the twinkle in his eyes which made her raise an eyebrow and say:

"Somehow I don't agree with you on that one, what are you up to Russ?" Father Fabray just smirked at her and she didn't like it one bit. He quickly ushered her through the house towards loud music.

"Me Santana? What on earth would I be doing now here we are?" She found herself in the doorway of one of the biggest rooms in the Fabray household, there was a DJ in the corner and a makeshift dance floor in the middle, and it was currently occupied by nearly all the students from her school with Quinn herself when it became obvious to Santana what was happening. As if sensing eyes on her Quinn glanced up and stopped dancing, they were just staring and seeing her sent Santana's heart soaring before she chastised it remembering she was trying to let her go, seeing Quinn frown and glance over her shoulder she glanced back to see Russell directly behind her sending her a thumbs up. Realizing he'd been caught he pursed his lips and started to sneak away like something out of Scooby Doo. Quickly moving in front of him she stopped his movements.

"Who told you?" Somebody had it was in his eyes, also Rachel and Brittany who had appeared beside them.

"You two need to stop meddling, in fact by the looks of it you THREE needs to stop meddling!"

"Is everything alright here?" Santana whirled around to find Quinn in the doorway staring straight at her with an unreadable look in her eyes.

"You know what, this was a mistake, I'm just going to go!"

"No wait!" Quinn looked panicked and she glanced towards Brittany and Rachel and her dad.

"Yeh come on Santana we haven't seen you in ages, just have some fun with us...please"

"Santana please don't go I haven't seen you in a while too" Russell whipped out the puppy dog eyes and as she looked into the hazel eyes that he had given to Quinn to she couldn't refuse.

"Fine but only because I don't want the losers in their to think that their HBIC is gone, they need to be reminded who runs that school" She barged past everyone and waltzed among her peers smirking when people eyes widened and they gave her a wide berth.

QUINN'S P.O.V.

"What's the matter with you, she was right there you could have told her"

"It just didn't feel right okay?"

"No not okay, Quinn you already screwed up once if you make it a second time I swear I'll pull your heart out myself and crush it then you'll experience what real heartache feels like!" Her dad, Rachel and she stood their shocked at Brittany; the silence was broken when her dad slurred:

"Well aren't you a little Psycho"

"DAD! How much have you had to drink?" Shocked though to be honest Quinn was becoming worried at how scary Britt could be.

"What, it was a perfectly acceptable question, honestly I'm curious-"he said moving to stand next to Britt who looked perplexed-"So what is your preferred weapon of choice?"

"What?"

"Axe, Knife, Gun or do you go all Jackie Chan with your bare hands?"

"Umm...I-"

"Oh I get it you don't want to tell but I'll keep your secret, hmm let's see you look like an axe girl, I bet you just pull it out and chop everybody who pisses you off into little pieces" Quinn's eyes widened as she coined on to what he dad was talking about.

"Dad she's not an axe murderer" He gave Quinn an incredulous look.

"That's just the cover Quinn, innocent Brittany but then dom dom dom next thing you know there's an axe sticking out of your head!"

"Okay, I think you should go back to your own guests Dad" She said trying to push him out of the room, gripping with his fingers onto the doorway he poked his head in before she could get him all the way out and shouted:

"DON'T WORRY BRITT, I'VE GOT A DOUBLE EDGED AXE IN THE SHED, CONSIDER IT MY GIFT TO YOU!" Giving a dopey grin he disappeared and Quinn slammed the door shut, her dad was a complete nutter when he was drunk! Turning around Brittany and Rachel were in hysterics.

"God Quinn your Dad!"

"You don't even know the half of it" She said dryly but couldn't stop a little smile of her own.

"Come on let's go before Britt decides to murder you for screwing up a second time, you've got a Latina in there who you need to confess your undying love for" The three of them walked back into the room laughing together.


	8. Chapter 8

QUINN'S P.O.V.

Walking back into the main room where the dance floor and the majority of the party goers where, she raked her eyes over them looking for Santana, there wasn't a particular plan from now on, she just had to go up to the brunette and spill out her whole heart and hope that Santana hadn't gotten over her yet, and then she paled. Knowing the brunette since she was nine, she knew what Santana did when she got hurt: she got angry, well check she'd already gone way past angry and she moved onto another conquest. Santana didn't do relationships but she did do one night stands- a lot. Boys and Girls at school always wanted her for more than a night but she swiftly refused and moved on. She was never happy though and now Quinn realized why- because she had wanted the blonde all along not all the losers she slept with. Remembering this she did a more thorough search of the crowd and her eyes came to a stop at the door leading out into the garden. Her heart started having palpitations as she watched Santana and a jock sneak out of it.

"Quinn!"

"Get after her now!" Apparently Brittany and Rachel had been trying to find her too and saw her sneak out. They didn't need to tell her that though her feet were moving without her even realizing.

"Okay okay I'm going!" She barged through the middle of the crowd pushing anyone out of her way her mind conjuring up all the things that Santana could be doing with the douche bag jock when it should be her. Speaking of douche bags Puck made a grab for her, swiftly swerving out of the reach of his hands; she left him with a sharp stinging slap on his cheek before continuing her descent to the garden. Finally reaching the door she reminded herself not to walk past loads of drunken boys in a short dress, hands had been repeatedly reaching out to try to get a grab and her hands were sore from the numerous slaps. Now out in the still humid night air she looked around and closing the door listened for any signs of life. Hearing hushed whispering to her left she saw that the pool house door was slightly ajar which she knew before had been defiantly locked ad only Santana had ever been able to jimmy the lock. Getting closer to the door she heard more whispers, she identified both voices and she burned with jealousy. Santana was in there defiantly and the other voice belonged to Jasper- the British guy who moved to Lima last year and was the only guy to ever make friends with Santana without sleeping with her but perhaps that was about to change, she often saw them together at school. Hearing a groan from Santana she barged inside flicking the light switch on but what she saw wasn't what she expected. Santana was laid out on the floor in quiet hysterics while Jasper was leaned against the bed blinking up towards Quinn, Santana hadn't seen her yet. There was a cigar in Jasper's hand and hazy smoke surrounding him.

"Quinn?" Oh crap Santana had noticed her, _shit_ she thought; maybe she could make a quick run for it. "What **are** you doing?" _Double shit, no chance escaping now...SUCK IT UP FABRAY you've got to admit your feelings for the girl anyway and remember Britt will totally rip you a new one if you go back in there without results. _

"...Ummm...just came for some air... and to check some randy pair weren't getting hot and heavy in my pool house" They both burst out in laughter.

"Did you just say 'Randy'?"

"Though I gotta admit we can be quite randy" Jasper said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows wildly at the Latina who just ended up in another bout of laughter. Quinn watched them together, the way they felt so comfortably with each other, the way they laughed with each other; watching them she could vision them as a real couple, boyfriend and girlfriend just smoking cigars on a regular Friday night. Feeling like she was an outsider she swiftly turned on her heel and walked out, the clear night air not helping her breathing. She faintly heard a muffled shout but she ignored it and heading down the side of her house disappeared through the garden gate leading to her driveway, she didn't stop there but continued past her car and found herself walking down the road before she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she was met with the soft brown orbs of Santana, there was no denying it she was in love with her best friend.

"I was shouting you" The Latina whispered.

"Sorry I didn't hear"

"Yes you did...are you ignoring me?" The tanned girl removed her arm from Quinn's who felt the night air suddenly get much colder. "Why did you leave the pool house, you could have hung out with me and Jas...As friends"

"We might be friends but it seemed like you and '**Jas'** were a bit more" The blonde huffed out her voice unmistaken with jealousy. Santana noticed and her eyes widened surprised then hardened and she took steps backward creating distance...why was it getting colder.

"You're jealous...you can't be jealous"

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before Quinn and I believe my response was the same 'Yeh right!'"

"I'm jealous, I am!" Santana frowned for a moment at that comment.

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Figure it out!"

"You know what Fabray I'm sick of the same conversations with you, I'm sick of the games; I'm just too tired and I don't want to play anymore so just forget I asked, I'm going home" Santana with a sad look turned and started off walking down the middle of the road.

SANTANA'S P.O.V.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" That sentence, them six words paused any motion in her body, she wasn't even sure if she was imagining them or not. She had expected a hectic night and after Jas had said he had a couple of cigars she convinced him to share, wanting a smoke they had stole away into the pool house sure they hadn't been seen. She should have known someone would find them but it had to be fucking Fabray, she was there and then she wasn't. After Jasper had practically thrown her out the pool house to go after her revealing that he had known how she felt all along made her realise what a great friend he was, a true friend and it reminded her to set him up with Brittany- who he had been crushing on since day one. And now outside her house in the middle of the road she was hearing the words that always wanted to hear, and she wasn't even sure if the blonde had actually said them. Thinking she was going mad she took a couple of steps forward until she heard her voice again, effectively stopping her escape, in fact wiping in out of her mind.

"Do not even think of taking another step, I've been wanting to say this for a while now and you WILL hear it, got it?" Santana spun around cocking her head at the blonde nevertheless giving her a nod to continue.

"I'm in love with you Santana-" Seeing the brunette about to interrupt she put up her hand"-I think I always have been I just didn't realise until you kissed me that time in the shower, it's like I could breathe clearly after being held under water for my whole life, I just...when you came to my bedroom that night and you said it didn't have to matter I thought you didn't want it to matter, I was angry and I cried all night. I only realised you actually did like me when you screamed it at me in the locker room"

"Then why didn't you tell me then that you loved me?" She thought, they could have spent the whole time since then together, saving a lot of heartache.

"Because I'm an idiot Santana, because I didn't believe that you could love me and I was just stunned I guess...ironically when I could form words again was when you had left and probably walking out of my life for good"

"I could never walk away from you Q, and I've tried god I've tried, I gave my heart to you a long time ago and I'll never get it back; I'm okay with that"

"I didn't know that I just thought you were idiot enough to actually let me go" Santana laughed, she was that stupid, in fact she would go through a forever of heartache if it meant Quinn would be happy.

"I love you Quinn" Santana held her breath even though she'd just listened to the girl admit she loved her; she needed to hear it again.

"I love you too Santana" Her heart swelled, she couldn't control the goofy look on her face and it made Quinn smile. She did then what she had dreamt of numerous amount of time and closed the short distance between them, took the girl of her dreams into her arms and softly but surely pressed her plump lips against Quinn's smaller ones. That soon changed, the kiss grew heated and her lips made sure to caress every facet of Quinn's face, soon enough she had backed her up against one of the cars and a passionate make out session began. Santana wanted all of her, she was hungry...starving for her but no yet; with this she pulled back when she felt wandering hands. Grabbing Quinn's hands and holding them in her own she pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I want to do this properly; will you be my girlfriend Quinn?" The Latina tried to control her breathing, gasping slightly. Quinn beamed at her and it made Santana feels indestructible knowing she had the love of this one girl- she was invincible.

"Yes" Quinn whispered kissing her lips softly to seal the deal. Taking her girlfriend's hand she gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and they wandered back into the house, both of them noticing a heavy weight taken off their heart and to them both they could inexplicably feel like they could breathe correctly again.

BRITTANY'S P.O.V.

"They're getting pretty heavy there" jasper stated.

"Oh God if they start to have sex against my car, SHIT is going down!" Rachel exclaimed, Brittany barely stifled a laugh, Jasper wasn't so lucky he let loose a loud belly laugh and a vicious glare from Rachel.

"Please Rachel, the lengths we have gone to too get them together and you want to break them up because they're going to have sex OUTSIDE your car, the shame!" Brittany put on a faux scolding tone but it didn't fool Rae.

"Yeh I'll say exactly the same thing when someone's having sex in your car"

"OUTSIDE Rachel outside" Rachel mumbled a 'no difference' and perfectly glowed when it became clear that no sex would be happening between the pair as they made their way back to the house. Brittany and Rachel had come up with a Plan B to 'Operation Quinntana 2.0', also to maximise success they had brought in jasper to help when they found out he knew about Santa's feelings for Quinn. They had gotten Jasper to take Santana outside, pushed Quinn to go after her knowing a confrontation would happen; then when it was necessary Jasper urged the Latina after the blonde. They were finally together and Brittany was drained, she watched them hand in hand walk up the driveway and couldn't help but smile, after all they had done to get each other and they were taking it slow, if she were in there position she would have raging sex all night. Feeling eyes on her she caught Jasper staring at her, caught Jasper looked away but she watched the blood rising to his cheeks, well well she may just get that raging sex after all or maybe...maybe she could finally see what all the hype about taking it slow was about.


End file.
